Abomination/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : ALLISON: What the hell is that? : SCOTT: I don't know. ( ) : JACKSON: It's like you're immune. : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! : ALLISON: They're not gonna split us apart. : SCOTT: Not us. : SCOTT: Two's not enough for Derek-- I know he at least needs three. So, who's next? : ERICA: Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you? : SCOTT: I'm not part of your pack. ( ) BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: urgently They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk. : SCOTT: confused What is that? : DEATON: Rubbing alcohol. : DEATON: You don't want it to get infected, do you? : DEATON: You will heal the same, just not as quickly... because of Derek. : SCOTT: incredulously Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how-- How do you know anything? : DEATON: It's a longer story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This? This is something different. : SCOTT: Well, do you know what did it? : DEATON: No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part-- they'll have a record or book, it'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered. : SCOTT: All the things? How many different things are there? : DEATON: ...I'm starting to think i need to buy a more prominent "Closed" sign. : GERARD: Hello, Alan. It's been a while. Last I heard, you had retired. : DEATON: Last I'' heard, you followed a code of conduct. : ARGENT: ''irritably If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours. : DEATON: I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips, so don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions. : ARGENT: He was only twenty-four. : DEATON: Killers come in all ages. : GERARD: All ages, sizes, shapes... It's the last one that concerns us. : ARGENT: How about you tell us what you found? : DEATON: See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him-- this had a more interesting purpose. : GERARD: Relating to the spine. : DEATON: That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side? : ARGENT: Five for each finger. : GERARD: For each claw. : DEATON: As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease. : ARGENT: Have you ever seen anything like this before? : DEATON: No. : ARGENT: Any idea at all what killed him? : DEATON: No. But, I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds. : ARGENT: If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it. : DEATON: I'm saying you should be afraid-- be very afraid. Because, in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose. TUCKER'S GARAGE : STILES: Hey! Hey? Wh-what do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter! : TUCKER: Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has gotta be replaced here. : STILES: suspiciously Why do I get the feeling you're slightly overestimating the damage? : TUCKER: shrugging It's probably gonna run you around like twelve-hundred in parts and labor. : STILES: exasperatedly Are you kidding? This thing doesn't have a catalytic converter! : : STILES: sighing And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is. : TUCKER: condescendingly Do you know what a "limited slip differential" is? : STILES: No... : TUCKER: scoffing Yeah, it's coming on more like fifteen-hundred. : STILES: muttering Okay, just finish. : : STILES: sighing I'll be back here, seething with impotent rage! : STILES: muttering Oh. Nice. It's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running, here! : STILES: sighing Figures. : STILES: No. : STILES: weakly Hey... Hey! Hey! Uhhh... : TUCKER: weakly Help me... Help me... : TUCKER: Help! Help-help me! Help me. Help me! : DISPATCHER: the phone 911, what is your emergency? TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ARGENT HOUSE : GERARD: I didn't mean to scare you... : ALLISON: nervously It's okay, I was just-- : GERARD: Are you expecting someone else? : ALLISON: stammering Yeah-- I mean, no. No, definitely not. : GERARD: Good! Then we can talk for a minute. : GERARD: Oh, thanks. Don't want to drop that. I'd be lost without it. When I was your age, I didn't even take vitamins. Now, I'm choking down a cocktail of pills three times a day. But, I do what my doctor tells me, because I trust him. Trust is a commodity our family holds very high, you know? And my daughter-- well, your aunt Kate-- died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions may have been a bit misguided-- : ALLISON: incredulously A bit? : GERARD: chuckling I like that. Oh, you remind me of her. She challenged me, too. : ALLISON: Is that what you want me to do? Challenge you? : GERARD: I want you to trust me. You're gonna find yourself put in the position where you question the trust of people close to you-- even your closest friends. And, when that happens, you have to know the trust you'd never question is family. Can I trust you, Allison? : ALLISON: Yeah. : GERARD: Not "yeah." Speak with conviction! Yes, or no? : ALLISON: Yes. You can trust me. TUCKER'S GARAGE : STILES: I told you, I just-- I walked in, and I saw the Jeep on top of the guy. That's all. : STILINSKI: frowning What's wrong with your hand? : STILES: evasively Nothing. Can I just get out of here, now? : STILINSKI: Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-- : STILES: interjecting You think I'm lying? : STILINSKI: No, of course not! I'm just worried about you. Now, if you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it-- : STILES: insistently I didn't see anything-- at all. Can I go now, please? : STILINSKI: Sure... But, not in your Jeep. We're going to have to impound it. : STILINSKI: Sorry, kid. Evidence. I'll see you at home. : STILES: All right, well... at least make sure they wash it! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: Scott? TUCKER'S GARAGE : SCOTT: You okay? : STILES: Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost, like... reptilian. But there was something about them. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : STILES: You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes? And you feel like you know 'em, but you just can't figure out who it is? : SCOTT: Are you saying you know who it is? : STILES: No... But I think it knew me. RAILWAY DEPOT : DEREK: impatiently Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable? : DEREK: That's the last time you do that. : ERICA: Why? Because I'm a Beta? : DEREK: No... Because I have someone else in mind for you. : ISAAC: irritably Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal. : DEREK: Come here... : DEREK: A hundred and one. : DEREK: impatiently You think I'm teaching you to fight? Huh? : DEREK: Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive! : ISAAC: If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for? : DEREK: I don't know. But, they're planning something. And you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what that is, you all need to learn everything that I know... As fast as I can teach you. MARTIN HOUSE : NATALIE: Time to get up. : LYDIA: mumbling Go away... : NATALIE: You're going to be late for your appointment with the school counselor. Remember? We have a deal? : LYDIA: Remember, I told you I was fine... : NATALIE: Lydia, please. : NATALIE: What did you do? : NATALIE: Oh, my God! What did you do to yourself? Lydia, sweetheart, why did you do that? Lydia! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HALLUCINATION PETER: Nice gloves. : LYDIA: Thank you. : HALLUCINATION PETER: So, what's your brand of psychosis? : LYDIA: scoffing Really? : HALLUCINATION PETER: We're both here for something. We don't have to be ashamed of it. : LYDIA: sarcastically I have an acute phobia of people prying into my personal life. You? : HALLUCINATION PETER: sarcastically Compulsively drawn to cute but narcissistic girls. : MARIN: Are you ready, Lydia? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: dramatically I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than-- groans and cuts himself off, making it clear that he's actually delivering a message from Allison rather than just talking to Scott himself : STILES: Oh, my God, I can't. You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate. : SCOTT: Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight? : STILES: Yes! : STILES: Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss. : SCOTT: He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted, like a book... : STILES: He probably means a Bestiary. : SCOTT: What? : STILES: A Bestiary. : SCOTT: giggling I think you mean bestiality. : STILES: amused Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures. : SCOTT: exasperatedly How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff? : STILES: Okay, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night... It's kind of, like, a priority of mine. : SCOTT: sighing Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-- : STILES: And who. : SCOTT & STILES: simultaneously ...We need that book! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: snidely You're not even French, are you? : MARIN: bemused French-Canadian. : LYDIA: snidely Which means you're a Canadian... who speaks French. : LYDIA: And, seeing as I'm placing my mental health in your hands, how about you tell me what, as a French teacher, qualifies you to be a guidance counselor? : MARIN: calmly I have a master's in behavioral psychology and have done over three-hundred hours of field work. : LYDIA: fakely Hm. Ç'est va bien. "It's fine." : MARIN: If you're really fine, what are you doing here? : LYDIA: Appeasing my parents so they don't take away my car keys. : MARIN: Have you talked to your friends about what happened to you? : LYDIA: lying Yeah, they're great. Totally supportive. : MARIN: Do you trust them? : LYDIA: Implicitly. : MARIN: Good. But still, be cautious. : LYDIA: Why? Because sometimes, the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most? : MARIN: Indeed. Did you read that somewhere? : LYDIA: frowning I don't know. Maybe I heard it. : MARIN: Well, sounds like whoever said it left an impression... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JACKSON: I need to see if you can brighten the resolution on this. : DANNY: shrugging Sure. : JACKSON: Whatever you find, you need to keep it to yourself, got it? : DANNY: suspiciously What's on it? : JACKSON: evasively It's just me, in my room, in bed... : DANNY: appalled I'm supposed to watch you in bed? You remember all of the times I told you-- you're not my type? : JACKSON: Just do it, : JACKSON: Oh... And, FYI? I'm everyone's type. : ALLISON: giggling I think you mean-- : STILES: exasperatedly No, I mean Bestiary. And the two of you? I don't want to know what's going on in your heads. : ALLISON: Okay, um... can you describe this thing? : STILES: Uh, it's probably like a book-- old, worn. : ALLISON: ...Like, bound in leather? : STILES: Yes. : STILES: breathlessly Seen her grandfather... with a book like that... : STILES: wheezing Where... does... he... keep it...? : STILES: wheezing She says... has to be... office... : STILES: inhaling You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years... : ALLISON: My parents check every call, email, and text message I get. Trust me-- they'd find it. : STILES: All right, can you get the book? : ALLISON: Not without his keys. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GERARD: I need to warn you, by the way-- you might need to be a little patient with me. : ALLISON: How come? : GERARD: I'll probably have a lot of questions, seeing as I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before... : JACKSON: appalled What the hell is this? Dude, I thought I could trust you. : MATT: Relax, it's my camera, okay? He just needed to ask me some questions. : DANNY: Matt's the one who found it, anyway. : JACKSON: Found what? : MATT: There. : JACKSON: annoyed There what? : DANNY: It's an edit point. It's been looped-- two hours worth. : JACKSON: What does that mean? : MATT: That means there's two hours of footage... missing. : COACH: incredulously Come on, is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate! : COACH: appalled Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong? : STILES: Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him "The Abomination." : COACH: snidely Oh, that's cute. : JACKSON: McCall, what the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi-finals! Bring that 'roid-head into the ground! : SCOTT: exasperatedly Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater! : JACKSON: And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something! : SCOTT: nervously I can't. Not while Allison's grandfather is here. : ALLISON: I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket... : GERARD: You're cold. Here, take my coat. : ALLISON: Are you sure? : GERARD: Oh, yeah. : ALLISON: Thanks. : GERARD: Good God! Is it always this violent? : PLAYER: I can't feel my legs! Ahhhh! : MATT: He belong to you? : MELISSA: No, mine is still on the field... while I'm here, wishing that he would've stuck with tennis. You the yearbook photographer? : MATT: No. I, uh, I just take pictures. : MELISSA: Just lacrosse, or other things? : MATT: Anything that catches my eye... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Hey, Lydia, what's wrong? : STILES: Lydia, come on... : LYDIA: tearfully Just go away. : STILES: What's wrong? : LYDIA: Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry. : STILES: Ah, come on, Lydia! Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you. : LYDIA: Why? : STILES: Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: How many fingers am I holding up? : DANNY: Four... : COACH: Say two. : DANNY: Two? : COACH: Perfect! Get out there. Come on-- get out there and have a stick! : PLAYER: We're still short one player, Coach. : COACH: Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski? : COACH: You! You! You play lacrosse? : ERICA: quietly Uh-uh. Derek won't like this. : BOYD: Yeah... but I will. : COACH: delightedly Oh, hahaha! We got ourselves a player! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: You're gonna think I'm crazy... : STILES: Lydia, if you can trust me on anything, you can trust me on this-- there's nothing that you can say to me that'll make you sound crazy. Literally nothing! : STILES: ...Can you just give me five minutes? : STILES: I know, I'm sorry... Just, but, just stay here. Continue crying-- or not crying, if you want, or whatever works for you-- um, but just stay here, and I will be right back, and then we can talk about anything. Yeah? Okay, just five minutes. : STILES: muttering Book... book... book... : STILES: Nothing. Here. '' : STILES: Oh, my-- : ERICA: ''smirking Hello, Stiles. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: excitedly The bigger they are-- the bigger they are! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Ah! Ah! AH! : STILES: Oh. : DEREK: Stiles. : STILES: Derek... : DEREK: What did you see at the mechanic's garage? : STILES: evasively Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting-- : STILES: yelping Holy God! : DEREK: Let's try that again. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: You gotta get off the field. Your eyes-- someone is gonna see you. : COACH: Get it to McCall! Get it to McCall! : MELISSA: Oh, my God... : SCOTT: I'm fine. I'm healing. It's okay. : SCOTT: The book? : ALLISON: It's not in his office. It's gotta be at the house. Let's look at your leg... : ALLISON: appalled Oh, my God! Your leg is broken. : SCOTT: Not for long. : COACH: Don't move! : MELISSA: Scott! : SCOTT: It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. : MELISSA: incredulously I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat... : COACH: Heard it? I felt it. : SCOTT: Seriously, guys, I'm fine. : ALLISON: We should go. : GERARD: Hold on-- I want to ask him one more thing. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark, kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. : STILES: Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to-- : STILES: Hrrr... : STILES: exasperatedly All right, fine. Eyes... Eyes are, um, yellowish, and slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth... Oh, and it's got a tail, too! : STILES: Are we good? : STILES: What? Wait, have you seen it? : STILES: You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about... : DEREK: RUN! : STILES: Derek, your neck! : STILES: Hey, come on. Where is it? Can you see it? : DEREK: I can smell it. Please, hurry. Call Scott! : DEREK: Stiles, ah-- : STILES: Where did it go? Do you see it? : DEREK: No. : STILES: Okay, maybe it took off? : DEREK: ...Maybe not. ARGENT HOUSE : VICTORIA: Oh, good! You're back. Dinner's almost ready. : ARGENT: How was the game? : GERARD: Why don't you ask the star player? : SCOTT: sheepishly Hi. : GERARD: All right, why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated? : ARGENT: Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable? : GERARD: exasperatedly Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time. : ALLISON: We're fine. Right, Scott? : SCOTT: lying Totally fine. : GERARD: Then why did you break up? : SCOTT: anxiously She... dumped me...? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEREK: You get me out of here before I drown. : STILES: incredulously You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth? : DEREK: irritably Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water? : STILES: Okay, I don't see it. : DEREK: Wait, wait, wait! Stop! Stop! : STILES: What's it waiting for? ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: coldly No offense, Scott, but I think maybe Allison felt the two of you were just growing apart? : GERARD: scoffing As if the father's opinion isn't biased! How do you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo and Juliet? : ARGENT: Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide. We could use a little less passion. : ALLISON: anxiously Can we please talk about something else? : VICTORIA: relieved Brilliant idea! : ARGENT: Scott, how about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen? : ARGENT: Do I need to fill you in on the details of what would happen to you if he found out what we all know? : SCOTT: nervously I'm kind of wondering what would happen to you, actually... : ARGENT: Oh, it wouldn't be very good for me... But, then, I'd have plenty of chances to redeem myself... And that... wouldn't be good for you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: Do you mind if we're excused? There's actually some notes from English I need to go over with Scott. : ARGENT: I'm not sure it's appropriate... : GERARD: exasperatedly Okay, I'm the one that's supposed to be old-fashioned, here! : GERARD: The two of you? Go. : ALLISON: Come here, come here. : ALLISON: All right, there goes that plan... : SCOTT: Wait. Actually, let me try something... : ALLISON: smirking You wanna do a few banks later? : SCOTT: Salmon tart, crème fraiche? What is this? : ALLISON: A recipe. : ALLISON: sighing It's a cookbook. : GERARD: Oh... Mmhmm. Two days to prepare... and worth it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Okay, okay... I don't think I can do this much longer... : DEREK: No, no, no. Don't even think about it. : STILES: Would you just trust me this once? : DEREK: No! : STILES: exasperatedly I'm the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that? : DEREK: annoyed Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing-- you or me? : DEREK: firmly You don't trust me. I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go. : DEREK: Stiles! ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: anxiously Shut it off! Shut it off! : SCOTT: I know, I'm sorry. : STILES: the phone Scott--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone I can't talk right now. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEREK: irritably Tell me you got him. ARGENT HOUSE : SCOTT: Without, we have no idea what this thing is. : ALLISON: Where else do we look? : SCOTT: Well, what haven't we thought of? : ALLISON: thoughtfully Maybe it's not a book-- something else he keeps close to him? : ALLISON: Huh. I know where it is. : SCOTT: Principal Argent-- : SCOTT: Gerard, Mr. and Mrs. Argent, thank you for dinner. Um, I just realized that I have to pick up my mom from work. : GERARD: kindly I don't get it. What's not to like? : SCOTT: the phone Stiles, where are you? I need Gerard's keys. There's a USB drive on it. That's the Bestiary. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold onto... : SCOTT: RAWR! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Is that even a language? : SCOTT: How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is? : DEREK: It's called a Kanima. : STILES: incredulously You knew the whole time? : DEREK: No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection. : SCOTT: It doesn't know what it is. : DEREK: Or who. : STILES: What else do you know? : DEREK: shrugging Just stories. Rumors. : SCOTT: But it's like us? : DEREK: A shapeshifter? Yes. But it's-it's not right. It's like a... : STILES: grimly An abomination. : SCOTT: Derek? : SCOTT: We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents. : DEREK: appalled You trust them? : SCOTT: exasperatedly Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and it's killing people, and we still don't even know anything about it! : DEREK: I know one thing-- when I find it? : DEREK: ...I'm gonna kill it. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : GERARD: murmuring Don't move. Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a Beta. Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture-- the kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor. : GERARD: murmuring That's right-- I can play the nice, doddering grandpa who likes to cook, and tell stories, and be sweet and charming. And trust me, I can do it far better than you playing "average, broken-hearted teenage boy." Are you listening? : SCOTT: weakly Yes. : GERARD: Perfect. Now, you're gonna do me a favor one of these days... and, you're gonna do it, because if you don't, this knife goes in her. : GERARD: Scott? : GERARD: I truly believe that it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people. Don't you agree? : SCOTT: nervously Yes. : MELISSA: Hey, there. You okay? : SCOTT: lying'''' Yeah, fine. : SCOTT: Everything's fine. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts